


Revenge on Pickwell (follows A Boyfriend pt 5)

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult themes.<br/>Mitchell has a plan to get revenge on Pickwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge on Pickwell (follows A Boyfriend pt 5)

“Right so everyone gets it yeh?” Mitchell asked form K a week after he found out he wasn’t the father of Leanne’s baby. Mitchell had been thinking long and hard about the plan to get revenge on Pickwell. Now he had his friends in form K on board he could start getting things moving.  
The day after Lauren had told him about Pickwell’s threats he Alfie and Remmie had told the rest of the class their predicament. Chantelle had promised to keep an eye on Leanne, Grayson vouched to beat up anyone who said the baby was Mitchell’s or upset Leanne and Stephen immediately took to the social networks to spread new rumours and take the heat off Leanne’s baby story.  
Mitchell was grateful to his friends but it was revenge he needed.  
Lying in bed with Remmie one night Mitchell had a brain wave. “Rem I’ve got an idea but I’m not sure you’re gonna like it.”  
“Not sure I like the sound of this Mitch.” Remmie was sleepy and very very content right now. One of Mitchell’s hair brained schemes was something he wasn’t sure his brain could process.  
Mitchell knew to get Remmie on board he was going to have to be pretty convincing. He turned onto his stomach so he was tucked in under Remmie’s outstretched arm. He began to kiss the warm skin of Remmie’s collar bone knowing this was a particularly sensitive spot for his boyfriend.   
“You know that you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen?” he asked intermittently between kisses.   
“Mmmmm?” moaned Remmie not really listening.  
“Well you wanna show people?” Mitchell made sure he’d worked his way up to Remmie’s neck for this question. He nibbled affectionately at the soft skin making Remmie gasp with pleasure.  
“Mmmmm Mitch will you shut up!” Remmie moaned  
Mitchell re-doubled his efforts biting Remmie’s neck just hard enough for the pain to be good. He ran his hand down Remmie’s torso and down under the covers to run stroke him teasingly on the inner thigh.  
“Will you?” Mitchell asked  
“Yeh Mitch whatever just keep going!” Remmie gasped.   
Mitchell smiled, and began to kiss down his boyfriends taught chest. That was one of the many positives of his boyfriend being in a wheelchair, he had the most amazingly sculptured chest and arms. Mitchell loved to kiss his bulging biceps and pecs. Licking and kissing Remmie’s nipples was a sure way to get him going. He had so much muscle there it seemed to make him extra sensitive!  
Mitchell knew that he could pretty much get Remmie to do whatever he wanted if he wound him up enough. He worked his way down Remmie’s neck and began to gently run his tongue teasingly over his nipples. Remmie’s breath caught in his throat and Mitchell felt the shivers run down his spine.  
“Rem?” he asked between kisses. “I need you to make a sex tape with me?” He quickly took Remmie’s cock in hand and began to gently work the stiff member to its full glory.  
Remmie was writhing, his back arching as the electric current passed through his body.  
“It’s to get back at Pickwell” Mitchell wheedled still expertly playing with Remmie’s rock hard cock. He knew Remmie wanted him to speed up, to get more intense but he needed Rem to agree before he gave him his reward.  
“Mitch I’ll do anything you want please just keep going!” Remmie whispered   
Mitchell grinned knowing that this plan had worked and hoping that the one that was newly formed in his head would be just as successful.  
Remmie deserved his reward now… Mitchell traced his finger down Remmie’s torso and planted gentle sweet kisses down Remmie’s lean stomach. Tantalisingly slowly he took Remmie’s warm thick cock into his mouth and was satisfied to hear a wonderful grateful moan from his boyfriend.  
Back at the planning meeting in Form K Mitchell was suddenly sure that his plan was going to work. Everyone had agreed and were prepared to do their part.  
Mitchell had explained his plan.  
The one non sexual thing that Mitchell knew he was good at was computers. He could hack pretty much anything (he’d once put Alfie on most wanted lists all over the world) this was going to be simple.   
“Leanne?” Mitchell had yelled down the corridor to get her attention. Leanne looked around confused. “Come in here!” Mitchell gestured to an empty classroom.   
After she had sat down Mitchell threw himself onto the desk with his legs swinging trying to look nonchalant.   
“I need to ask you a weird question? I’m not a perv or anything but have you and Dean ever made a sex tape?”   
“Urggghhh! Mitchell you are a perv!”  
“No Leanne I’m not. You know I’m with Rem, this is about getting back at Pickwell and making sure you and Dean get the grades you want from you’re exams.”  
“Riiiiigggghhtttt?” Leanne replied confused.  
“Look I got this plan, all of my lot are in and they’re gonna help but to keep you and Dean safe from her I need you guys to be in on it too.”  
“Mitchell I don’t know? What are you gonna do with it?”  
“So you do have one!?” Mitchell said excitedly  
“Mitchell!!!!”  
“Look Leanne I don’t care what’s on it I just need it ok? You can trust me and Rem, you know that.”  
“Ok” replied Leanne wearily.  
Now a week since Leanne had originally told him the truth all the tapes were in. Chantelle had done 4 with boys from year 13! Joe had been able to get a bit of under the bra action with Alison for the cores, and Stephen and Grayson’s was ….well let’s just say they clearly enjoyed the experience. Leanne had given him a copy and even Leanne and Dean’s best friends Will and Trina had each let him have a copy of theirs.   
Mitchell had done a bit of clever editing and managed to get all of them to look as if they had been filmed in Pickwell’s office. The editing was the hardest part from here on in it was pretty simple, a Trojan horse virus would deal with the firewall and then a black box file was all he needed.  
The last part of the plan Mitchell was quite looking forward too.   
It was 8 o’clock on a Wednesday night. He already knew that Pickwell had left for the night. Mitchell had climbed into the form K tutor room and made his way to the fire exit near Biology to let Remmie in.   
“Mitchell are you sure about this?” Remmie whispered.  
“Revenge is sweet my love, and with you it’s even sweeter!” Laughed Mitchell pushing Remmie towards the staff offices.  
As they entered Pickwell’s office Mitchell was grinning widely and laughing to himself. Remmie however was slightly nervous. Making love to Mitchell was fine with him, even doing it in Pickwell’s office had a thrill to it he couldn’t explain. He was nervous of the repercussions. What if Pickwell didn’t fold? She would kill them!  
Mitchell was busying himself setting up the camera, he made sure it was at the same angel as he’d edited the others to look like.   
“Rem you ready?” he asked glancing over his shoulder.  
“Spose so” Remmie replied  
“You sure you’re ok with this babe?” Mitchell leant over and kissed him gently.  
“I am” nodded Remmie “and if Grayson and Stephen’s is anything to go by it looks like it’ll be fun!” he laughed gently.  
Mitchell squared his shoulders, pressed record and addressed the camera.  
“Miss Pickwell. Rem Dogg and I have thought about it and we agree. We will do this for you on the understanding that we will not get kicked out of school. I may be a pain in the arse but Rem Dogg does not deserve to be expelled because of my actions. We therefore reluctantly agree to your terms and make this video.”  
As Mitchell turned away from the camera he gave Mitchell the tiniest of winks.   
He approached Remmie’s chair and knelt in front of him.   
With a crooked finger he tilted Remmie’s head towards him so he could kiss his soft lips.  
Remmie deepened the kiss almost instantly strangely aware of what the camera was doing to his libido. He pulled Mitchell into his lap so that Mitchell was straddling him still kissing passionately.   
Remmie’s chair was now facing the camera with Mitchell’s back to it. He reached under Mitchell’s arms and ran his nails all the way from his shoulder blades to his hips.  
Mitchell had Remmie’s face gently in both hands, as he felt the scape of nails down his back he bit Remmie’s lower lip gaining a gasp of pleasure. This just made Mitchell kiss Remmie harder and faster. He was very aware of the camera behind him but strangely he found it wasn’t as off putting as he’d thought it would be… in fact it was kind of a turn on!  
Mitchell began to grind in Remmie’s lap getting into the rhythm of the kiss. Remmie’s chest was rising and falling against Mitchell’s he could feel the muscle’s tightening with every breath.  
Remmie began, with fumbling fingers to undo the buttons of Mitchell’s school shirt. Mitchell undid his already loose tie and threw it out of camera shot.  
Remmie stripped him of his shirt exposing his tight muscular back to the camera. He ran a single finger from the top of Mitchell’s spine all the way down until it met the waistband of his slightly exposed boxers. He nipped at the tight skin of Mitchell’s chest feeling Mitchell stiffen with each bite. He took Mitchell’s nipple between his front teeth and played with it teasingly. Mitchell gasped with pleasure and roughly ran his hands up Remmie’s neck and took hold of a chunk of his hair pulling his head backwards and kissing him heavily whilst letting out a moan of ecstasy.   
With every one of Mitchell’s sighs and moans Remmie felt himself growing, by now his cock was straining against the zip of his trousers. Mitchell seemed to sense this and brought his hand down between Remmie’s legs to play with the bulge that was more than apparent.   
Remmie buried his head between Mitchell’s shoulder and neck avoiding the camera seeing the look on his face. Then suddenly he wasn’t scared of it anymore and just let himself go, he dug his nails into Mitchell’s shoulder blades, trying to control the full body shiver that was threatening to take him over.   
He kissed from Mitchell’s chest all the way up his neck and took his ear lobe into his mouth. He began to suck and nibble at it as Mitchell breathed heavily into his ear.  
“Stand up!” Remmie whispered   
Mitchell moved himself off Remmie’s lap standing facing the camera. Remmie pushed him gently in the torso so that he leant back, muscles and sweat gleaming, against the desk.  
Remmie maneuvered himself between Mitchel’s legs. He began to undo Mitchell’s belt.  
Mitchell stood there chest heaving and gasping for air. He looked down at Remmie who had a cheeky grin on his face. Mitchell felt himself get harder just at the thought of what Remmie was about to do.   
Remmie was taking a purposely slow time undoing his belt and zip. Mitchell found himself looking straight down the camera lens and winking. He didn’t really know why but it had felt right at the time. Just as he did he felt his cock released from the confines of his trousers and Remmie’s warm breath flowing over his groin.   
He placed both hands in Remmie’s hair and pulled him onto him.   
As Remmie’s tongue expertly negotiated his stiff member Mitchell allowed his head to fall backwards silently thanking whoever was up there for this wonderful boy. As Remmie moved back and forth playing and teasing his cock Mitchell looked at the camera again, he gave it a cheeky grin and went back to looking down at his boyfriend. He loved this view, it really got him going to watch Remmie going to work on his cock.   
“Rem! Oh fuck! Rem! Jesus that’s fucking amazing!” Mitchell gasped hoarsely. He gripped harder into Remmie’s hair feeling his lips tighten around his cock. Mitchell through his head back again breathing heavily trying to control himself long enough for the camera.  
He gasped as Rem took him deeply into his mouth knowing there wasn’t much he could do now to resist, he could feel it coming every inch of him tingling with the ultimate pleasure. He lent back onto Pickwell’s desk, arms trembling. Remmie had hold of his hips and was expertly guiding him in back and forth. Mitchell let go of any resistance and just let the feelings take him over.   
Remmie found that making Mitchell gasp and moan as he came was the most rewarding and sexy thing he could do.   
“I’m gonna come Rem! Remmie! Fuck fuck fuck! Remmie oh Jesus Christ! Fucking HELL YES!” Mitchell was yelling as he came.  
Mitchell’s body relaxed and he took a few deep steadying breaths to stop his legs from shaking. He smiled lovingly at Remmie, watching his muscular shoulders rise and fall as he caught his breath.  
Remmie smiled up at Mitchell, there was sweat trickling down his torso rolling over his defined stomach muscles. Remmie ran his hands through his hair as Mitchell did the same.  
Mitchell leant down, kissed him and before Remmie knew what was happening he was being scooped up into Mitchell’s arms. Mitchell swept everything off Pickwell’s desk and gently lay Remmie down.   
Half an hour later the camera ran out of battery….neither of the boys noticed.

2 Days Later   
Miss Pickwell  
My name is Mitchell Harper and I am in form K.  
I know what you made Leanne do. This is payback.  
I have planted a BLACK BOX file on every piece of technology you own. This is an un-deletable file which I can activate at any moment.  
The file contains this video and many others of the same nature.  
If you come after me, my boyfriend or my friends again I will release it to the governors and/or the media. Every person on this file is willing to testify that you threatened us into making these.  
Leanne and Dean will both do well in their exams (A’s or B’s, we’re not greedy) and you will stop interfering with Alfie Wickers and Form K.  
These are my terms.  
This email will automatically delete in 3 seconds.   
Mitchell Harper  
(P.S I hope the cleaner has done your desk properly!)

Miss Pickwell clicked on the link and nearly vomited into her waste paper bin when she saw the video. She stormed out of her office and along the corridor to find that repulsive scrotum of a child!  
She found him walking into the cafeteria with the little cripple of a boyfriend.  
“You! Boy!” she shrieked  
“Yes Miss Pickwell?” Mitchell replied innocently.  
“You young man will be scraping yourself of the bottom of my shoe from here until eternity.” She whispered threateningly.  
“I don’t know what you mean miss!” Mitchell batted his eyes at her.  
“You know exactly what I mean you vile little scrote!” Pickwell was positively vibrating with anger.  
Mitchell had had enough he was hungry and wanted to get back to his mates. “Prove it!” He whispered at her. Revenge was pretty sweet he thought. “Who they gonna believe? One dried up old hag with all the sexual chemistry of Adolf Hitler, or a whole bunch of kids who will swear that you threatened us with expulsion until we made those videos? You try to do anything to me or Remmie or any of my mates and I’ll release that video in every way I know how, and believe me I know a lot of ways.”  
Mitchell turned laughing and walked away as Pickwell began ripping posters and notice boards off the wall. Revenge is definitely sweet he thought.


End file.
